


The Importance of That Flannel Shirt

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark is coming, Everyone dies (probably), Flannel is gone, Flannel was protection, Gen, Implied Violence, Mark's friends just want to help, Panic Attacks, Power Outage, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Why does that flannel shirt mean so much to Mark?





	The Importance of That Flannel Shirt

It was gone. His lucky flannel was gone. He had searched for it for hours, and now he sat on his hotel bed as he had a full blown panic attack. His friends of course were oblivious. They had no idea why he was acting this way.

Kathryn was looking up ways to stop panic attacks while Amy was trying to get him to breath in and out.

"It's okay, Mark." She said, running her hand through his hair as he clung to her.

 

 _It's not, it's really really not._  He thought, his mind sporadic. That flannel was special and now it was gone. He was no longer protected, they were no longer protected.

 

Sewn into that flannel was a special charm from a shaman, one that kept the thing he feared most away. Mark shivered as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He heard a familiar high-pitched noise and covered his ears, trying desperately to block it from his head. Tyler tried to pry his hands away from his head and Mark felt tears fall down his face.

 

 _I never got to tell Amy I loved her. Never told Tyler, Kathryn and Ethan what great friends they were. I'll never see Chica or Mom again,_ Mark thought to himself, curling into himself.  _Please…I'm sorry. Go away…_

 

"Mark, you're okay. Please, I promise you're going to be okay!" Ethan said, grabbing his phone to dial 911. They wouldn't get here in time, Mark thought as the light's started to flicker and Kathryn's computer screen went black.

 

'He's coming! Run!' He tried to scream, only to find his words couldn't make it to the surface.

 

 _Oh Mark. Did you really think I'd let them go? I've been waiting for this day._  A silky voice whispered in his mind before laughing again, this time aloud. Mark watched helplessly as his friends turned to see  **him**.

 

"He's here…" Mark whimpered, knowing they were doomed.

Dark gave his friends a kind smile (the kind they'd seen on Mark in the past when he was happy), before moving forward to kill them. And all Mark could do was push his hands tighter against his head, trying to block out the sounds as the first scream rang out and the first drop of blood was spilled.


End file.
